Mobile computing is an expanding field of technological development. Advances in mobile communications, mobile hardware, and mobile software applications are continually developing new solutions for existing limitations in the field and providing innovative products for consumers. As part of the growing demand for mobile software applications, map displays and navigation applications provide a user with various forms of maps, navigation, and direction information. Often, map data is manipulated and displayed by mobile devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, tablet computers, or laptop computers. Interactivity with these applications increases the processing demand on a mobile device which, if not accounted for, may lead to bad user experiences or application failure. To account for an application's demand on a mobile device's resources, application designers may attempt to reduce the size or quantity of transactions necessary to perform mobile software applications.